A-Z Bade!
by purpleseddielove
Summary: Just thought I'd try A-Z Bade! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! I decided that I wanted to try an A-Z Bade thing! So here's 'A!'

_A- Alphabet Improv_

Beck's POV:

"Eat your pants!" Tori shouted at my girlfriend during alphabet improv. I was on the ground listening to their improv since, apparently, I fainted.

"You eat your pants! Wait!" Jade, my girlfriend, retaliated, not realizing that she had started with the wrong letter.

"Sorry, Jade, the next word had to start with the letter-" our crazy teacher Sikowitz was cut off by, "F! I know!" by Jade. She gave a glare as she stomped off the mini stage.

"Get up, Alien," Tori said as she helped me stand up.

"Head… Feels dizzy," I responded.

"I know what'll make you feel better." A smirk appeared on the brunette's face.

"Jumping jacks?" was all that I could think of that started with 'j.'

"Kiss me," Tori responded with a new smirk forming on her lips.

"Let's not," I said. I wouldn't cheat on Jade right in front of her face. I wouldn't cheat on her at all! I saw the terrified look on my girl's face.

"Might I ask why?"

"Never in my lifetime would I cheat on Jade."

"Obviously you need someone who treats you better." She really shouldn't have said that, because I heard Sikowitz's door slam shut. I turned around to see who left, though, I had a pretty good guess at who did. Jade.

"Please, let me leave now. I have to go see what happened."

I didn't even let anyone respond. I just headed out of the classroom and ran straight to Asphalt Café. There sat my multi-colored hair girl. I took a seat next to her and pulled her into my arms.

"You know that I would never cheat on you, right? I love you no matter what. I need to know that you know I really love you and I always will." I told the pouting girl. She pulls out of my arms and shows her rare smile and replied, "Yeah, I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**This oneshot is based on the video on the slap where Jade says that Beck didn't call her until two in the afternoon on her birthday**

_B- Birthday_

The raven haired teenage girl looked at her clock for what seemed like the millionth time that day. It was one in the afternoon on her birthday, and her boyfriend, Beck, still hadn't called her, or even texted her yet.

She gave an annoyed groan and picked out a book from her shelf in the corner of room.

Although she hated birthdays, the girl was absolutely peeved off that he hadn't called yet. Right now, a simple 'happy birthday' text would have worked.

The teenager sat and read her book for about half of an hour until she heard her phone ring. She immediately stuck the bookmark in the page of her book and checked her phone's caller ID. _Cat Valentine. _

The girl groaned, but still picked it up.

"Yes, Cat?" the birthday girl answered, showing great annoyance in her voice.

"Jadey! Happy birthday! What did Beck get you?" the bubbly red head responded, not even thinking about her friend's attitude.

"Um, thanks, Cat. He actually hasn't called or done anything yet. He better have a good explanation for this."

Cat fake gasped. She knew what was going on. "What?!"

"Cat, just chill. I'll be fine. But he still better have a good explanation for th-"

"Bye, Jade! Gotta go! My brother's pulling me into my closet! Byyyeee!"

Jade just gave a slight chuckle and rolled her eyes. "Bye, Cat talk to you later."

She hung up and gave a sigh. What could her boyfriend be doing?

About fifteen minutes later, her phone rang again. This time the caller ID read _Beck Oliver. _

She immediately picked the phone up and said, "What do you want?! I'm not happy with you!"

Beck was used to this. "Happy birthday, Babe. Come over to my RV. I have something for you."

Jade sighed. "Fine. I'll be over in fifteen. Bye." And with that she hung up.

She walked out the door and headed towards her boyfriend's RV.

When she got to his RV, she walked straight into it, not bothering to knock. There sat Beck on his bed, waiting for Jade.

"What, Beck?"

He smiled. "I've got something special for you."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

The fluffy haired boy smirked, knowing that his girlfriend hated surprises.

"Ugh! Beck! You know I hate surprises!"

"I know. Now, come on! We're walking somewhere."

Jade groaned. "Fine!"

When the couple had reached their destination, they were on the beach. It was obvious that one of their friends had been there and set out a blanket. On the blanket were white rose petals and in the middle was a basket filled with lunch.

Jade just gasped and looked at the beautiful set up. She wasn't usually a romantic one, or sappy, but, she loved this. The girl kissed her boyfriend and said, "Thank you, Beck. It's beautiful."

Beck loves that he gets to see this part of Jade. He smiles and pulls her into his arms.

"I love you, Jade," he says.

Jade blushes and replies, "Yeah, love you, too."

Like? I know that Jade said that she didn't understand why he didn't call but I thought this would go along with my storyline better so yeah.


End file.
